


check me out

by pollitt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyday Life, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tattoos, temporary tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The lines at the grocery store aren’t long, but once Bucky and Steve take their place in one of them, it’s clear that no one is going anywhere anytime soon. </i>
</p>
<p> <i>Bucky grabs a magazine off of the rack and raises an eyebrow at Steve. “Captain America groupies -- how much of a ‘Cappie’ are you? Should I take the quiz and find out?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	check me out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Data and dogeared for their comma wrangling and encouragement.
> 
> This is an updated/cleaned up version of a ficlet originally posted to Tumblr, and was inspired by an unexpectedly long trip I took to the grocery store.

The lines at the grocery store aren’t long, but once Bucky and Steve take their place in one of them, it’s clear that no one is going anywhere anytime soon. 

Bucky grabs a magazine off of the rack and raises an eyebrow at Steve. “Captain America groupies -- how much of a ‘Cappie’ are you? Should I take the quiz and find out?”

Steve manages to mostly hide his groan, muffling it as he adjusts his glasses. “You’re going to anyway--”

“Page 68.” Bucky flips to the the quiz and clears his throat. “All right. Question one, what is Captain America’s full name?”

One and a half minutes and nineteen questions later, Bucky tallies up his score. 

“So, and I can’t believe I’m asking this -- how much of a ‘Cappie’ are you?” Steve asks, inching their shopping cart forward.

“I killed it on the questions about you, but lost points for the lack of Cap merchandise and clothing.”

“You wear my clothes.”

“Apparently that doesn’t count.” Bucky slips the magazine back on the stand. 

“I’m disappointed, Buck. And here I thought you loved,” Steve pauses and looks around the store. No one seems to be paying them any mind. His ears still flush pink. “Me. So much for being my biggest fan.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, and as he does, he spots a bank of vending machines by the door and smiles. 

“Do you have any change?” Bucky asks. “I need quarters.”

“Sure.” Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handful of odd change. “How many?”

“All of them. Possibly,” Bucky says, letting his fingers brush Steve’s palm and he picks out all of the quarters. “Whatever I don’t need, I’ll give back. I’m good for it.”

“I know.” Steve smiles and Bucky takes a step back, out of the line, to keep himself from kissing Steve stupid in the middle of the checkout aisle.

His mission only takes a couple of minutes, and Bucky returns flush with success.

“Get what you needed?” Steve asks as Bucky sidles up to his side.

“On the first try.” Bucky slips the change back into Steve’s pocket. “See?”

He turns toward Steve and lifts up the sleeve of his t-shirt, revealing the still damp and shiny temporary tattoo of Captain America’s shield affixed, just off-center, on his bicep. “That’s got to earn me at least a couple of points.”

“I’d say it does. But then again, I might be a little biased.”

“Good.” Bucky leans over and whispers in Steve’s ear. “I bought another one. I thought you might help me put that one on when we get home.”


End file.
